Core A: Administrative Core this Program Project is broadly focused on understanding the mechanisms by which inflammation modulates AD pathogenesis. An additional goal of this Program is to investigate how proteins recently identifled by Genome Wide Association Studies (GWAS) in Alzheimer disease (AD) contribute to endocytic dysfunction, which may trigger the inflammatory cascade, impair synaptic plasticity, disrupt the clearance of toxic proteins, and thereby increase AD risk. The Administrative Core oversees the activities of the Program Project and provides infrastructure support for Program Project investigators to facilitate the goals of the Program Project. The Administrative Core nurtures and promotes a multi-disciplinary, multi-investigator approach by coordinating and facilitating communication between the Cores and the Projects. The Core will organize bi-monthly meetings, a weekly seminar series that incorporates the themes of the current Program Project, and engage other AD-related programs at UCI and the Alzheimer's Disease Research Centers of Orange, Los Angeles and San Diego Counties to foster collaborations with Program Project investigators. The Core will annually assemble an External Advisory Committee to review research progress and provide guidance for the Program Project investigators. The Core will also monitor the Tissue, Peptide, and Genetics Core, as well as oversee availability and access to the UCI Alzheimer Disease Research Center (ADRC) database that encompasses clinical, neuropathological, neuroanatomical, biochemical, and genetic data from subjects (active and deceased) participating in the UCI ADRC (control and AD). Lastly, the Administrative Core coordinates the use of shared facilities, services, equipment and supplies by all Program Project investigators, assists in material transfer agreements, oversees animal use and IRB protocols and manages the financial budgets of the Cores and the projects.